


pride parade (march [riot])

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [17]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pride, pride poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: somewhere,in a world far far away,we are free.





	pride parade (march [riot])

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> at first i was going to write a pride parade fic about the avengers (i'm still going to, i think - i'm about 300 words in, haha) but i only got home about half an hour ago and i'm functionally exhausted. so! this is about pride as it stands now - it's not the most fun poem, but it does express a lot of what i felt marching and seeing all of the people around me.
> 
> i marched in the NYC pride parade for the fourth time this year, and it only gets better - i hope you get to see and/or march in pride at least once in your lifetime; it truly is a lifechanging experience.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

somewhere,    
in a world far far away,    
we are free.

there are no men    
with corporations larger than their egos    
making a desperate bid    
to pretend like they care    
about our lives,    
for one month out of    
twelve 

there are no people    
with signs telling us that we’ll be punished    
by someone we might not    
even believe in

there are no police   
watching us with equal    
awe and    
suspicion    
in their eyes

that somewhere    
is not here    
but maybe it will be    
one day 

until then    
we march    
and we dance    
and we sing    
and we laugh    
and most importantly: 

we smile in the faces    
of all those that doubt us.


End file.
